Lust
by Aphrodite-Awesome-Girl
Summary: Basically a series of one-shots about Luke and Thalia. Somewhat dark. Rated just to be safe. First chapter is a songfic.


**Lust**

**Chapter One: Hellfire**

_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)_

Luke couldn't believe it. According to his ally Dawn, daughter of Aphrodite, the girl he loved and lusted for was really there. She had really been captured and wasn't far away from him.

"Leave me alone for a little while, Dawn," he requested. "Then bring her over."

He started to think.

_Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

Thalia. He loved the girl with all his heart. He longed to see her, to touch her…he did his best to remember holding her hand as a young boy.

_Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)_

He could really relate to her. Her father didn't care about her, and Luke had never been on the best terms with Hermes.

_Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)

He recalled holding her in his arms when she was scared. She looked so very beautiful; and the way her cheeks would always turn red when she was embarrassed or flirting with him…she found that embarrassing, but Luke loved it.

And her _eyes! _Her eyes were beautiful sparkling emeralds. Oh, how he would like to see those eyes again. He wanted her eyes to belong to him. Soon, they would.

_Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

"Soon, my Thalia," he thought out loud.__

Cogitatione (In thought)

Besides their obvious beauty, there was another thing that he admired about her eyes. They had this certain little spunk that was so very _Thalia_.

Her hair was black and silky. It was also beautiful, just like the rest of her.__

I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

Verbo et opere (In word and deed)

Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin

What he felt for his old friend was more than just love. No, it was love and lust and…he just craved her so badly.

Her face was beautiful. It had a few cute freckles. If Luke described them in complete detail, he could write a nine-hundred page novel all about Thalia's face.

Her lips were lovely and pink and he loved to see them smiling. They too were incredibly beautiful. If he had a dollar for every time he had fantasized about kissing them, he would be a multi-millionaire.

He would never be able to find a word to describe the way he felt about her. But the closest thing was 'burning desire.'

_  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin  
It's not my fault_

He would do anything in the world for Thalia. And he would be seeing her again in such a short time.__

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

I'm not to blame

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame

Would she be as happy to see him as he would be to see her? Luke doubted it. But she could not be entirely unhappy.__

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

It's not my fault

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

If in God's plan

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man

He wondered what Kronos would think about his loyal servant having fallen in love with an enemy. He probably wouldn't mind as long as Luke could get Thalia to join their side.__

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone

_  
Destroy Esmeralda  
And let her taste the fires of hell  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

Dawn came in.

"I'm sorry, Castellan," she apologized. "The girl has escaped?"

"_What_?" asked Luke in disbelief.

"She's not in her cell anymore," explained Dawn. "She's gone."

"But _how?_" hissed Luke. "Nevermind. Get out, you idiot. I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down Camp Half-Blood."

Thalia's eyes, hair, lips, and everything about her would belong to Luke and Luke alone. No one but him and her could touch them if the girl would only join Kronos. First he would have to find her, though.

_  
Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn_

He hoped Kronos would have mercy on her. But there was no point in worrying about it; Thalia would of course be forgiven for originally siding with the enemy as long as she joined their side.__

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

God have mercy on her

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

God have mercy on me

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

What if Thalia didn't want to be his? Well then, he would make her be his. She would be his whether she liked it or not.

_  
But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!_

**Well? What did you think?**

**The last time I tried to write a songfic with **_**Hellfire, **_**it didn't turn out very well. Do you think I did a good job this time?**

**I'm not usually into lust pairings, but I do have a soft spot for some. For instance, IchigoxKishu (Tokyo Mew Mew), UsagixDemando (Sailor Moon), and now I've made LukexThalia into a lust thing.**

**Please rate and review. No flames, please. Thanks!**

**P.S. I do not own **_**Hellfire. **_**I do not own Thalia. And as much as I'd like to, I do not own Luke. I only own Dawn, for she is my OC.**


End file.
